Alma perverza
by Asuka de Black
Summary: La profesia comienza a hacerse realidad , mejor cuidarse, poco a poco los chicos se acercan al peligro. ADVERTENCIA LEMMON
1. chap 1

Alma Perversa  
(por Asuka de black)  
Capitulo 1: El medallón misterioso, La señora de las Bestias Aparece  
  
Una bella joven de cabellos rubios paseaba por un pueblo cercano a Saillune , llevaba puesto un vestido morado con ligeros toques azules, muy liviano al parecer, trae una canasta en el brazo en la cual carga verduras y algo de frutas exóticas  
  
-Veamos. ¿Qué haré de comer? -Dice Esta viendo la extensa variedad de comida que tenia a los lados sin percatarse de unos Ojos amatista la observaban, y toma algo de zanahorias.  
  
El joven dueño de esos ojos camina silenciosa mente detrás del la rubia con una gran sonrisa- Hola labios de lagartija como estas? -Dice el burlón joven- sabes, no creo que al mocoso le gusten las verduras  
  
Filia ve de reojo al Mazoku y continua caminando ignorándolo completamente  
  
-Que pasa Fili-chan estas molesta con el Mazoku?- Dice este tratando de hacer enojar a Filia pero sin mucho éxito ya que esta se agacha haber unas verduras -¿conque quieres jugar rudo? -El Mazoku se le acerca por la espalda, Le abraza por detrás, con su mano comienza a acariciarle el vientre mientras con sus labios le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja  
  
-Xellos... susurra esta sonrojada viendo al joven Mazoku que la aprisiona entre sus brazos, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, saca su maza y le da un golpe al Mazoku en la cabeza -BAKA NAMAGOMI NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME PERVERTIDO!!!!- Dice Filia dejando a un Mazoku semi inconsciente en el suelo  
  
-Demonios.. Creo que ahora si le pegue muy fuerte... lo voy a dejar mas tarado de lo que esta -Dice Filia refunfuñando y cargando al Mazoku en sus brazos y caminando a su casa ya que de cualquier forma ya había acabado sus compras.  
  
Han pasado 5 años desde que vencieron a la estrella oscura y cada cual toma rumbos diferentes ( aun que Xellos aparecía en el rumbo de alguno en busca de alimentos(O sea molestar )). Filia se había dedicado a cuidar a su pequeño niño, Valgarv pero las constantes visitas de Xellos le complicaban las cosas, ya que aun que Valgarv se divirtiera mucho con este siempre la ponía fuera de sus casillas, cosa que odiaba.  
  
Mientras tanto Filia va refunfuñando, y al entrar a su casa deja caer al semi-inconsciente-..... Error, inconsciente Mazoku en el suelo de golpe sin siquiera molestarse en aminorar su caída-  
  
-Val!! Cariño! Ya llegue! . Dice la ex sacerdotisa llamándole al pequeño Val que a pesar de ser tan pequeño siempre ha sido muy inteligente y sobre todo que él siente por alguna extraña razón un afecto hacia filia , que no era precisamente de un hijo hacia su madre, por desgracia para el tenia físicamente 5 años, aun que su mente fuera madura( Y recordase su vida pasada).  
  
-Hola Filia , ¿Qué me trajiste? -Dice un pequeño que corre hacia su madre lleno de lodo hasta las orejas  
  
-No me digas ,Filia ,Val , Puedes decirme mama , o algo así -Dice sonriente la sacerdotisa  
  
-No puedo , es algo muy difícil ... -Dice el pequeño algo cabizbajo -Pero tratare mujer-dragón - Val sonríe y ve a Xellos en el suelo -Tío Xellos!  
  
-No toques a ese intento de demonio , Anda ve a lavarte si quieres que te de lo que te traje -Dice una sonriente Filia.  
  
-Si Fi...Digo ..Mujer-Val camina al baño  
  
-Anda Val y tállate detrás de las orejas -Dice La voz de Xellos el cual estaba levantándose de el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza - Filia , te han dicho que eres muy agresiva querida mía?  
  
-Te quedaras a comer Xellos?!!! -Dice Val sonriente y corriendo a abrazar a Xellos  
  
-NO! -Dice tajante Filia  
  
-Si , tu mama me acaba de invitar -Xellos sonríe triunfante a Filia  
  
-¿Qué no te ha mandado a llamar tu señora para que destroces la vida de algún inocente? -Dice Filia quitándole de los brazos a Val y de paso dándole unos empujoncitos a este para que fuese a bañar  
  
-No, mi ama me acaba de dar algo a lo que se le podrían llamar unas ...vacaciones, así que me vas a poder disfrutar todo el tiempo que quieras -Dice Xellos susurrándole lo ultimo a Filia  
  
-Que bien!! Entonces me bañare rápido , por cierto Tío Xellos , La señorita Filia no es mi madre -Val corre al ver la mirada Fulminante que filia le ha echado.  
  
-Yo no te invite demonio Irónico! -Filia deja la canasta en una mesa y comienza a sacar las cosas de ahí y comienza a acomodarlas  
  
-Vamos Fi-Chan no te pongas así con migo .Dice Xellos siguiendo a Filia a la cocina y abrazándola por la espalda  
  
-Xellos, no debemos hacer esto, suéltame ya demonio - Filia se separa de los brazos de Xellos y pone a hervir algo de agua.  
  
-Pero , si a ambos nos gusta-Xellos la atrapa contra la pared y le besa el cuello  
  
-Tu lo haces por el placer de alimentarte de Lujuria , eso es todo -Filia se sonroja y abraza a Xellos por el cuello-Demonio Glotón, y de cuando acá se le llama Gusto a la Gula?  
  
-Y tu por que lo haces? -Xellos le atrapa la boca con sus labios antes de que conteste y comienza a acariciarle la cintura con suavidad.  
  
Filia esta roja pero simplemente se deja hacer ante el demonio , ya que ella siente que las manos del Mazoku tienen algo... especial , aun que tal vez sea la manera en la cual sabe utilizarlas , Cuando se oye una campanada proveniente de la tienda.  
  
-Tengo que ir a atender Xellos....-Filia escapa de los brazos de Xellos dejando a este besando la pared y abrazando el aire.  
  
Filia se arregla la ropa y camina ala tienda susurrando algo como « siempre caigo en la trapa de ese Mazoku... de ese sexy...Mazoku» Filia ve a una anciana en la entrada  
  
-Buenos días señorita -Dice La anciana que contempla un jarrón con asas en forma de Dragones negros y los bordes de plata  
  
-Muy buenos días , Le puedo ayudar en algo? -Filia sonríe cordialmente  
  
-Pues la verdad es que me gustaría este jarrón , el problema es que casi no tengo dinero, y no creo alcanzar el precio , pero tengo un hermoso collar que tal vez me haría el favor de hacer un trueque-La anciana comienza a sacar algo de su bolsillo  
  
-OH , ya veo , pues no es mala idea un trueque sabe.-  
  
La anciana saca un hermoso collar de una piedra Roja sangre circular en un medallón para el cuello el cual tiene un estilo bastante Gótico, en la parte de arriba del medallón , tiene un dragón negro agarrando con ambas patas delantera de la gema -Yo se que no es gran cosa, pero que le parece?  
  
-Es... Es hermoso! -Dice Filia embelesada ante el esplendor de la gema- Segura que lo quiere cambiar por es e jarrón?  
  
-Muy segura, a mi ya no me quedan este tipo de collares, ya estoy vieja , pero a una hermosa joven como tu... se que le quedaría hermoso .. , Y dígame , si hacemos el trueque?  
  
-OH si claro! , si quiere puede tomar algún otro Jarrón aparte de ese , Dice Filia mientras siente una brisa extraña bajo su falda y se sonroja así que guarda el collar en una bolsita en su ropa y ve que la anciana se va.  
  
-Xellos!!! Demonio Echii(*)!! -Filia entra corriendo hacia la cocina y ve que Xellos esta en la cocina pero se le hace extraño por que sintió la presencia de un demonio en su falda, pero después piensa en el medallón -No puedo creer que me aya dado eso..- Filia lo ve y cuando esta por ponérselo suena de nuevo el timbre así que camina hacia la tienda  
  
-Buenas tardes que desea? -Dice Filia sin mucho afán viendo la gema  
  
-Cobrar cierta cuenta pendiente-Dice una voz familiar de una chica y un susurro de un chico « oye linita y esto que es? Ups.. se rompió» - y se oye el ruido de un jarrón roto  
  
-GOURRY CEREBRO DE MEDUZA ¡!!!!! -La joven pelirroja le da un golpe a su acompañante  
  
-Señorita Lina!!!! -Filia ve a Lina sonriendo frente suyo y guarda el collar  
  
-Hola Filia ¿Cómo estas? ¿tienes comida? -Dicen Lina y su acompañante Rubio, Gourry , con cara de hambre  
  
-Claro , Pasen - dice Filia permitiéndole la entrada a los visitantes con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.« espero que ese demonio irónico se haya marchado »-Tomen asiento en un momento voy a servirles-Filia va hacia la tienda y cierra la puerta y pone el letrero de cerrado , ya que les había dado vacaciones a Gurabos a Jiras para que fueran a casa del sobrino de Jiras.-En un momento les traigo algo de te y de comida.  
  
Cuando filia se acerca a la cocina sale Xellos con comida deliciosa , y te -Hola chicos! -  
  
-Xellos!!! -Dice Lina pero aun que quiere saber que hace ahí le importa mas la comida-DANOS LA COMIDA!!!!!!  
  
-OH , Lina , bienvenida toma aquí tienes-Xellos les da la comida escapando de que su mano fuera arrebatada en el proceso  
  
-OH grfpias xpellos , -pof cdiefgto que -Lina traga lo que tiene en la boca-Que haces aquí? GOURRY NO TOQUES MI COMIDA!!!!  
  
-Nada ¡! -Dice Filia apresurándose a contestar  
  
-aquí trabajo -dice Xellos  
  
Así que contrataste a Xellos no es así _Filia? -Lina come como si es lo único que fuera hacer en su vida -XELLOS TRAIME MAS COMIDAAAAAAAAA  
  
-Filia ve, - no no lo contrate el se....  
  
-Filia me lo dio por mi "buen" comportamiento en la cama Jajajaja  
  
-No!- dice la rubia completamente roja  
  
-Si!-  
  
-No!-  
  
-Si-  
  
-No  
  
-No!  
  
-Si!  
  
-Vez te engañe -Xellos sonríe juguetonamente y corre a la cocina por una bandeja de comida  
  
-Pero dígame señorita Lina? A que vine precisamente?  
  
-A cobrar la cuenta pendiente Ni se te ocurra agarrar de mi plato Gourry -Dice la pelirroja viendo una mano escurridiza en su plato  
  
-a .. ¿cobrar una cuenta pendiente? -  
  
-hace poco mientras.... defendía una tumba jejeje, -  
  
-Que no la estábamos robando Linita? -Dice Gourry masticando un pedazo de carne  
  
-DEFENDIENDO ¡!!! Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS DENUEVO CEREBRO DE MEDUZA, Bueno como te decía , estaba yo heroicamente roban... digo! salvando las ruinas del templo , cuando encontré unos pergaminos, una profecía , y esta dice así -Filia saca un pergamino bastante corroído  
  
-Filia se sienta y escucha con atención , cuando se da cuenta que el Mazoku esta tras ella pero no dice nada  
  
-El ser mas puro convertido en Demonio , hará que la guerra entre demonios y dioses sea apaciguada, Del mar del caos saldrá un conjuro mas poderoso que cualquiera, aquel ser estará entre lo antiguo, lo maligno , el agua y las piedras. La guerra puede cesar ... la estrella oscura renacerá, pero esta vez no será maligna por voluntad propia , si no que Será simplemente según el alma de quien la tome y sea su objetivo. Teméis humanos que la hora se acerca ya sea para bien o para mal que su vida esta en los ojos del demonio.  
  
-Filia ve - el oráculo no me informo de esto-  
  
-El oráculo no puede interferir en todo mi querida Filia -Dice Xellos - Y menos en un pergamino de los Ukozam & Ukozuyr , miren, ahí tiene la firma  
  
-*-~-*-~-*~-*~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
-Mi querida Deirdre , como te ha ido en tu misión?-Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y con un hermoso vestido blanco , dejando a la vista sus bellas y bronceadas piernas se encuentra sentada en un gran trono lleno de Telas finas, cojines , y pétalos de rosa , fumaba tranquilamente con una copa e vino en su mano  
  
-Muy bien mi señora -Una joven de cabellos negros azabache, largos hasta sus rodillas pero con terminaciones en grandes bucles , ojos púrpuras con leves toques azules , pálida tez y facciones realmente finas. De ropa llevaba puesto lo que bien podría ser una larga toga ( como los romanos) negra que solo cubría un poco su brazo derecho, dejando ala vista el nacimiento de su exuberante busto ( a que cualquier hombre voltearía a verlo en cuanto lo tuviese cerca) su hermosa y bien marcada espalda y también su larga pierna pálida. Ella estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una burbuja oscura cruzando las piernas  
  
-Lo acepto? - la primera mujer apaga el cigarrillo y procede a encender otro  
  
-Si mi Señora Zellas, lo acepto sin problema , el plan va tal y como esta dicho , estoy segura que pronto Xellos se dará cuenta y así será mucho mejor.- la joven sonríe juguetonamente  
  
-Si , eso espero Mi querida Deirdre , eso espero....-La mujer le da un sorbo a su copa y comienza a reír ofreciéndole una a su hermosa acompañante  
  
Continuara.............................  
  
Hola hola hola , espero que les grade este fic, en nuestro siguiente capitulo veremos los planes de Zellas y el porque de las vacaciones de Xellos , también aparecerán Zlegadiss y Ameria. Perdón si me alargué mucho en este cap , por cierto (*) Echii significa pervertido, es como usar el Hentai  
  
Le doy las gracias como siempre a Txitxas, ( yo se que lograras que publiquen tu libro) , a G-Fan ¡ a Kary a nishi , a la bola se escritoras locas como yo que me animan a seguir  
  
Sakurita ( Kary Maxwell) : FELICIDADES POR TUS 15 TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ya sabes, nada de vagancias sin permiso de tu sensei Ruby ( no es justo que te diviertas sola) ¡!! :p jeje  
  
DEJAD REVIEWWW  
  
Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de Lucro , los derechos son todos del autor de Slayers.! Iop no gano nada 


	2. chap2

Alma Perversa  
  
Por Asuka de Black  
  
ADVERTENCIAAAAA :  
  
Este fan fic contiene Lemmon , léanlo bajo su propio riesgo , y si están lo suficientemente locos como para hacerlo , próximamente contendrá alto contenido de estupidez inimaginable. Ya que este es un fic de una chica de 17 años en la plena etapa del trauma psicológico post traumático  
  
Hago este fin sin animo de lucro bla bla bla bla y yo no quiero robar nada bla bla bla bla . *´**********************************  
  
Capitulo 2: esa maldita risa. la chica misteriosa del bosque  
  
- No Valgarv , no iras con nosotros - Filia se encontraba empacando , tenia que retirarse a saillune con sus amigos , para ir a saber lo de la profecía , aun que ya no era una sacerdotisa , ni fuese su obligación ir , ella sentía que debía de ir por alguna razón inexplicable , algo cambiaria.. Y eso lo sabía con anticipación.  
  
En esos momentos un pequeño niño de cabello aguamarina se encontraba rogándole a la mujer dragón que ele permitiese ir en dichoso viaje , el tenia magia que aun recordaba , y aun podía sacar sus alas para volar aun que seguían siendo algo débiles el sabia que con el paso del tiempo esto mejoraría , en fin continuando con el berrinche ..  
  
-Filia Carajo! Que no soy ninguna cría. - el dragoncito se lo pensó un minuto.- OK ok ¡aun soy una Cría pero una cría mas inteligente que tu me querida dragona dorada! Así que me debes de llevar aun que no quieras!!! Filia demonios! No seré ninguna carga!!!  
  
- he dicho que no dragoncito testarudo.. Te quedaras en casa de jiras mientras yo este fuera , regresare por ti en cuanto sepa d que se trata la profecía..  
  
- Me niego ha quedarme he dicho!! Iré aun que no te parezca! Que solito me puedo cuidar! - Dicho esto Valgarv salio azotando la puerta de la habitación , Filia , Gourry y Xellos también se encontraban allí observando la escena  
  
-Filia y por que no lo llevas? - Pregunto una muy enfadada Lina la paciencia no era uno de sus dones.  
  
- Aun es muy pequeño- Sentencio la rubia  
  
- Pero es muy inteligente podría servirnos de ayuda -  
  
-Tu cállate Namagomi , no tienes ningún derecho a opinar - Filia comenzaba a hartarse el único que no había dicho nada era Gourry , pero por que el hombre seguía perdido en su jardín de Moras ( o Mota como prefieran)!  
  
- Esta vez concuerdo con Xellos , Valgarv nos puede ser útil..-  
  
- aun es una cría señorita Lina no permitiré que se inmiscuya en esto -  
  
- Entonces esta dicho , tú no lo lleves.. Lo llevare yo! -  
  
-QUE?! ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE DEJARE TOCAR A MI HIJO BAKA MAZOKU! ANTES PREFIERO ESTAN FRENTE A FRENTE CON TU AMA Y MENTARLE SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS EXPONIENDOME A UNO DE SUS ATAQUES!-  
  
- tan linda es mi mami? -  
  
- que tu mami ni que 8/4 , Esta dicho Valgarv no ira! -  
  
-Claro que iré , verdad que si tío Xellos -  
  
-Claro que si!!! - Decía el joven de ojos amatista a Valgarv - el pequeño Val puede ser útil  
  
- señorita Lina diga algo!- Sentencio de nuevo la rubia furiosamente  
  
- esto parece mas bien una pelea marital así que a mí no me metan! De acuerdo? Háganse bolas solos! - Lina volteé a ver a su compañero , pero Gourry estaba perdido en la inmensidad de su capacidad cerebral , la cual no era mucha. - Oyeeee yuju!!! - Dijo la pelirroja meneando su mano frente al rubio  
  
- Eh? Me hablabas Linita? - pregunto el chico confundido  
  
-¿ algo nuevo por el mundo paralelo?- Lina tomo a su "caballero" de la armadura y lo jalo escaleras debajo de la habitación  
  
Después de muchas discusiones, se decidió que Valgarv iría con ellos , Filia seguía molesta , e ignoraba completamente a Xellos ya que decía que el tenia la culpa e todos sus males..  
  
Ya era de noche y todos estaban cansados , sobre todo Valgarv por que 5 de sus pasitos, era 1 del resto de los chicos .. 2 de los de Gourry  
  
- Aquí acamparemos¿ les parece? - Comentó Lina ya dispuesta a hacer el campamento a ese lugar - Gourry busca la madera.. , Xellos algo de comer , las chicas arreglaremos aquí  
  
- y yo?! - pregunto animadamente Valgarv  
  
- Tu nada! , anda arregla en donde dormiremos.. Dormirás con migo - decreto la ex sacerdotisa  
  
- de eso no me quejare..- dijo el pequeño poniendo sus colchas para que allí durmiesen el y Filia  
  
-Iré a bañarme señorita Lina , vi la caída de una cascada aquí en el monte ( mm están muy cerca de una montaña que les bloquea el paso hacia la derecha )  
  
- Claro Filia pero no tardes he! Que no alcanzaras comida! - Dijo la pelirroja , alo que filia recordó de nuevo la voracidad con la que su compañera come  
  
- no importa no me tardare ¿ me acompañas Valgarv? -  
  
- si en un momento voy . - sonrió el chico a la mujer dragón y s ele acerco a Lina cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de Filia  
  
-Lina. lo conseguiste? .. - dijo de manera cómplice a la chica que se había estado minutos antes acomodando sus mantas  
  
- si.. - dijo esta como si no hubiese dicho nada  
  
- dámela. por favor.- susurro el pequeño  
  
- aquí tienes.. Solo una gota Valgarv! No exageres.. ¿ De acuerdo? - Lina se levanto sacudiéndose las manos y viendo que Gourry se acercaba con la madera y mientras la ponía en el suelo solo atino a.. - FIRE Ball!!! Haciendo una intensa fogata en pocos minutos - ¿ que le dirás a filia? - repitió la pelirroja cuando fue mandado por la gritona hechicera por comida  
  
- Eso ya lo tengo planeado.- susurro el pequeño y corrió hacia donde filia se había marchado  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El lugar en donde Filia se encontraba era hermoso. la cascada cayendo sobre tres grandes piedras. el se encontraba cristalina. el lugar era solo iluminado pro la luz de la luna , se oían los grillos entonar una bella canción mientras el aire hacia sonidos melodiosos entre las ramas. era perfecto. Filia con sus ojos de dragón alcanzo a divisar peces bajo el agua.. Brillantes y coloridos peces , aquel apetecible paisaje era.. Simplemente hermoso  
  
- sugoii. - Exclamo la chica mientras comenzaba desnudarse en la orilla , sentía que ese baño le hacia falta , la noche estaba algo bochornosa.. Necesitaba un buen baño ya completamente desnuda dejando a la vista sus apetecibles curvas camino lentamente hacia aquellas piedras en donde ele agua caía de manera abundante -  
  
- que delicia!! - dijo la chica sintiendo el agua caer por sus hombres.. Empapando su cabello.. Sus caderas. sus pechos.. A toda ella,  
  
No se había percatado de que 2 pares de ojos intrusos la observaban y se la comían viva con la mirada. filia se paro sobre aquella roca l mas alta y cerro los ojos para dejar que el agua se llevase no solo las impurezas de su cuerpo.. Si no que también las del alma.  
  
-aaaahhh!!- un grito la saco de sus bellos pensamientos era un grito conocido para ella.. - Valgarv!!!!- la chica n se lo pensó ni dos segundos y corrió hacia la fuente del grito , completamente desnuda entre los árboles  
  
Lo que vio ahí le sorprendió. no era su pequeño Valgarv lo que había gritado..no.. Era un Valgarv crecido. con sus ropas rasgadas y algunos arañazos se encontraba casi desnudo , sus hermosas alas negras se encontraban extendidas  
  
- Val. Valgarv?..- susurro la chica rogando que estuviese equivocada.  
  
-Filia. susurro el chico volteando a ver a la rubia completamente desnuda y haciendo que sus mejillas tomasen un rojo muy simpático  
  
- ¿ que te paso?! - corrió la chica hacia el olvidando su desnudes - por que creciste tan de repente?! - Filia se encontraba turbada.. ¿ por que Valgarv estaba ahí crecido? Eso era imposible..¿ Como paso?! Abrazo a su ex pequeño dragón  
  
-no.. No lo se.. Me atacaron.. Y me.. Aso esto. en cuanto llegaste se marcharon - si , el antiguo dragón era muy bueno con eso del teatro.  
  
-oh mi pequeño!! Que te hicieron?! - dijo la chica en el tono mas meloso que encontró  
  
- no lose. pero eto.. Boku wa.. anata wa. como que ..Te pones algo de ropa.. No filia? - La chica se azoro. se le había olvidado que estaba desnuda!! Su cara tomo mil colores antes de reaccionar y que saliera corriendo con dirección al lago .  
  
- Ve con Lina Valgarv!! Y duerme. aun dormirás con migo. En la mañana buscaremos la solución..- dicho esto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo  
  
- vaya vaya.. Con que el pequeño Valgarv es un muy buen mentiroso.- dijo una voz desde los arbustos  
  
-Odiaba ser un niño.. Eso es todo pero no le digas a filia - Respondió val.  
  
- no le diré, tranquilo , este será nuestro secreto..- Xellos salio de entre los arbustos , el ver a filia desnuda había sido una buena recompensa por espiar..  
  
- Gracias Xellos - dijo Valgarv sonriéndole al Mazoku mientras chocaba su mano contra la de el - ahora.. Podrías prestarme ropas?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Xellos se encontraba sentado , vistiendo una túnica negra aterciopelada , si , comenzaba a hacer frío , pero el no tenia, sabia que allí estaba pero no le afectaba igual que a los demás , no corría el riesgo de morir de una enfermedad mortal como cualquier humano.. Estaba esperando a filia, ya que esta ya se había tardado mucho  
  
-Tal vez deba ir a echarle una...ojeada...- Pensó burlonamente el demonio, últimamente le encantaba estar cerca de filia y tocar esas caderas tan bien torneadas y exquisitas que tenia. oh, se le antojaban tanto... el simple hecho de pensar en ellas le hacia fantasear con filia carnalmente. hacerla suya... nunca había llegado a esos extremos... le encantaría llegar... pero siempre que comenzaba a rozarle la entrepierna recibía un mazazo - Oh Fi-chan que dura eres con migo. -  
  
Xellos se levanto de su lugar y observó Valgarv, con su traje de sacerdote bestia., a Lina y a Gourry dormidos abrazados 'para ponerlos en un lindo cuadro.' pensó el Mazoku, justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso la fogata se apago de la nada  
  
-Extraño... no tenia mucho...- dijo Xellos abriendo los ojos para ver a su alrededor... sentía una presencia, pero no era maligna... aun que tampoco de un dios...ni de humano ¿que era...?  
  
Xellos busco con sus ojos de demonio al culpable de la presencia, pero no encontraba, hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon, desde la espalda mientras las manos comenzaban a acariciarle el pecho  
  
-Quien eres?..- dijo el Mazoku dejándose acariciar  
  
-shh. solo disfruta...- Xellos sintió que la cabeza la giraba , no entendía que estaba pasando , volteo a ver a la dueña de esas palabras , sabia que era mujer por el hecho de que la voz era melodiosa y hermosa..  
  
Casi se atraganta al ver ala dueña de esas delicadas manos y endulzada voz , una joven alta , delgada... busto grande y contorneado , llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas negra... pero a pesar del color, sus pezones sobresaltaban sobre esta ; caderas grandes.y bien proporcionadas al resto del cuerpo , su cabello era un rubio platinado hasta los hombros... llevaba varios caireles cayéndole sobre los hombros , no era de cabellos lisos; Sobre el color del cabello , las puntas estaban teñidas de rojo sangre.. mientras las raíces estaban teñidas del mismo color pero un poco mas brillante , sus ojos eran dorados como la miel, de falda llevaba una falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación , de color negro.. Aun que muy floja; la chica llevaba de sombras en los ojos de colores negros, junto con las uñas de sus pálidas manos en pocas palabras... era como una hermosa dama de la oscuridad  
  
Xellos no sabia que hacer, por primera vez en su vida, una mujer le había dejado boquiabierto y no solo eso... que la joven le dijo-.. Que le dijo ¿disfruta?.. -¿disfrutar que? - Dijo sin querer en voz alta  
  
-Esto.- Dijo la chica llevando a Xellos a la profundidad del bosque por medio de besos y caricias, los besos de ella eran apasionados y los de el lujuriosos, poco a poco ambos se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos bajo un árbol  
  
Xellos comenzó a lamer y a besar los pechos a la chica, haciendo que soltase gemidos de placer, mientras ella se encontraba entretenida acariciando la virilidad del chico  
  
Momentos después Xellos se detuvo ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿Que tenia esa chica que lo estaba hipnotizando...? que decir hipnotizando, lo tenia Idiotizado. Abrió las piernas de la chica con agilidad enterrando su cara entre ellas... lamiendo y succionando todo aquello que encontraba a su paso, Mientras la chica se retorcía entre las ramas del suelo con un tremendo placer e intensos gemidos, hasta que la chica tuvo el primer Orgasmo...  
  
Coloco a Xellos frente a ella sentado, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su miembro, Xellos estaba muy excitado... y su PN lo decía todo. la chica comenzó a lamerlo con lujuria, metiendo su lengua por lugares donde nunca antes alguien había llegado, saboreando todo lo que tenia frente a ella. momentos se detuvo  
  
-No. no te detengas...- Suplico Xellos  
  
-eres un Mazoku travieso. pero no quiero que te...mm- se lo pensó un momento y después contesto - no quiero que te vengas aun. aun queda algo que deseo hacer  
  
Comenzó a sentarse en el miembro de Xellos Gimiendo de placer y lanzando a ligeros aullidos, hasta que Xellos estuvo completamente dentro de ella... para comenzar a moverse con rápidos y atinados movimientos.  
  
Xellos estaba extasiado ¿estaba en la gloria? , claro que ya había tenido sexo con más de la mitad de las Mazokus inclusive con su ama pero nunca había sentido semejante placer, ella tenía algo, pero estaba seguro que no era amor o algo así. era como ¿magia?... Xellos ya no pudo pensar por que callo de espaldas lanzando un estruendazo gemido de placer acompañado de los de la chica, mientras comenzaba a correrce.  
  
Xellos comenzaba a moderar su respiración y se sentó para observar a la chica... pero ya no se encontraba allí - abra sido un sueño?- se dijo un poco mas clamado - pues si lo fue... mis fantasías mejoran día a día.. Dijo con una sonrisa, se levanto , se puso la ropa ( la cual tuvo que buscar por todo el bosque ) y regreso al campamento, pero la fogata estaba prendida de nuevo - que dragones pasó aquí? -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-ES HORA DE PARTIR!!!!- Gritaba una histérica pelirroja , - LEVANTENCE!!!!- les grito a todos , Gourry estaba levantado pero en calidad de bulto la única que estaba fresca como una lechuga recién cortada era Lina  
  
Xellos estaba placidamente dormido atrás de Filia y la abrazaba pro la cintura, Filia estaba acostada abrazada de Valgarv como solía hacer cuando estaba pequeño y Valgarv había abierto un ojo , pero estaba tan cómodo que se acurruco entre los pechos de la mujer dragón quedándose dormido de nuevo  
  
- HAGANME CASO CARAMBA!!! FIRE BALL- Grito la chica haciendo que el Mazoku se levantase con cara de flojera y algo rostrizazo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?...- Bostezo estirándose - estoy cansado Lina-,,,  
  
- Pues que estuviese haciendo Mazoku Baka ¿- Pregunto con curiosidad la hechicera  
  
- mmm déjame pensar .- se llevo un dedo a los labios y levanto la vista al cielo pensando en la respuesta -Sore wa Himitsu desu-. Contesto finalmente para desaparecer y reaparecer alado de Gourry el cual estaba dormido parado ,  
  
-AHÍ NO TIENES REMEDIO!! - Lina no tenia ganas de gastar sus energías ni mandarlos a todos a volar con un drag slave - Filia levántate!!!! VAL!!!  
  
Filia abrió los ojos y se sentó en su mismo lugar y comenzó a estirarse -Perdone señorita Lina, ya me levante - dijo moviendo a Valgarv y dándole un beso en la frente - Val.. despierta -  
  
-si. - susurro el antiguo dragón sentándose y parándose ala primera, no tenia mucho sueño pero había estado cansado por eso del cambio  
  
-Filia comenzó a tallarse los ojos, llevaba dos coletas trenzadas y recogidas al final por un moño rosa , se levanto aun en calidad de zombi y comenzó a recoger sus cosas  
  
-ALFIN! - dijo aliviada la pelirroja - recojan todo! Nos vamos a saillune!!!-  
  
-si - dijo Valgarv acercándosele a esta y susurrándole algo pequeño y la chica sonrió ampliamente  
  
-Que haremos con Valgarv?.. como demonios creció tan rápido? - Dijo filia terminado de recoger sus cosas y volteo a ver a Xellos y a Gourry que estaban dormidos uno recargado del otro pero parados  
  
- No lose , mejor dejémoslo así , así ya no tendremos tantos problemas, arreglaremos lo de la edad cuando regreses a tu pueblo filia ¿ te parece? - Dijo la hechicera sonriendo cuando escucho un fuerte rugido que casi estremece todo el bosque. su estomago- ggr.. Tengo hambre - volteo a ver a Xellos y a Gourry -. me las pagaran. - dijo tomando una ramita y comenzando a hacer un circulo alado de los chicos con una maliciosa sonrisa  
  
-le ayudo? - Dijo Filia sonriendo solo por el simple hecho de jugarle una broma la demonio  
  
-venga-  
  
EL que se sentó algo alejado a disfrutar de la función fue Valgarv , las que se hacían decir adultas estaban jugando como unas chiquillas. pero el reírse poco a nadie le hacia mal  
  
-DIL BRAND ( no se como se escriba ese hechizo ) - Dijo la chica para que el circulo comenzara a brillar  
  
- Anak solom Anak Sakrim Desintegrador caotico!!!-Recito la rubia al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja para acabar iguales.. cuando la explosión se dio a conocer, solo se vieron un par de puntitos negros volando por el cielo hasta perderse junto con algo que sonó a « NOS LAS PAGARAN CHICAS!!»  
  
-En fin ¿ nos vamos? . dijo Lina sonriendo ampliamente sin hacer caso de las palabras  
  
-claro , Val-chan vamos - dijo la rubia caminando ya recogido todo , para comenzar a deshacerse de las trenzas para dejar su largo cabello caer sedosamente por su espalda, llevaba un vestido azul cielo con el escote por los hombros muy hermoso , saco de su bolso unos listones negros y comenzó a amarrarse pedazos de cabello con los listones entrelazándolos desde su nuca hasta el suelo , era una manera de que el cabello no le molestara  
  
- si Mujer.- dijo Valgarv caminado , este llevaba puestos los puros pantalones que usaba Xellos usualmente dejaba a la vista sus apetitosos pectorales..y su cabello se encontraba solo agarrado con un listón negro al final de sus azulados cabellos dejándole caer mechones rebeldes en el rostro y en los labios.  
  
-ok , en marcha! - dijo animada la pelirroja , que llevaba puesto un pantalón negro junto con una blusa aguamarina, aun que en ella se entrelazaba tela cubriéndole los pechos (( como cierto traje que usa en las películas)) , no llevaba la capa , había amanecido con mucho calor a decir verdad eso fue lo que la despertó llevaba el cabello igual de siempre.  
  
Caminaron durante aproximadamente media hora los tres solos hasta que cierto demonio de ropas negras y un rubio chamuscado como el demonio aparecieron frente ellas  
  
-¿ como pudieron hacernos esto? - Replico el Mazoku - pudieron habernos matado!  
  
- Tengo hambre..- se oyó de nuevo de Lina haciendo que a todos se les cayese una gotita de sudor pro la nuca  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* Quien abra sido esa chica? - pensó Xellos durante todo su recorrido a Saillune, pero llegados allí se le olvido y fue a buscar un curcucho para saborear  
  
-Iremos primero al castillo con Amelia , Creo que allí vive Zelgadiss también como guardia Real - Comento la pelirroja arriba de el hombro de Gourry-  
  
-Claro, me parece lo prudente - dijo Valgarv algo sonrojado al ver que muchas chicas de la ciudad se le quedaban viendo con ojitos en forma de estrella y babeando (( la autora se incluye))  
  
- Me parece bien , vamonos ahora que no esta ese Mazoku Baka - Comento la mujer dragón tomando el brazo amable de Valgarv que la invitaba a caminar  
  
-seeeeehh!! A comer!! Siempre he comido muy bien en Salillune - Volteo a ver a su rubio acompañante ye cual ya estaba babeando al recordar aquellos deliciosos banquetes que se daba en el castillo segundos ( o milésimas de segundos) después Gourry corría a toda velocidad con Lina en los hombros hacia el castillo de Saillune  
  
- A eso le llamo velocidad- Jugueteo Valgarv riendo y viendo a Filia, era muy hermosa y le encantaba.. ojala ella lo viese como algo que no fuera un hijo  
  
Ya en el castillo de saillune observaron el lugar , los dejaron entrar directo al comedor para que Lina y Gourry saciaran su apetito , mientras filia y Valgarv se mantenían apartados tomando un poco de te  
  
-veo que ya se han puesto como dos- susurro alguien desde la puerta, una voz femenina  
  
Lina volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz pero en eso Gourry le robo una chuletilla haciendo que esta se voltease salvajemente a golpearle con una charola  
  
-ESO ES MIO CEREBRO DE MEDUZA!- grito con histeria la pelirroja  
  
- veo que ha cambiado mucho señorita Amelia, - dijo filia levantándose para hacerle una pequeña reverencia ala Reina de Saillune a pesar de que aun gobernaba su padre también  
  
la pequeña se había vuelto todo una dama, era hermosa, sus ojos estaban rasgados su cuerpo muy voluptuoso era muy alta, llevaba su cabello aun a los hombros, llevaba un vestido verde botella muy lindo y ampón , caminaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, cuando Lina se dio la vuelta casi se atraganta con una pechuga de pollo  
  
-AMELIA!!!-Grito la pelirroja aun morada por el pedazo de pollo que Gourry no dudo en quitarle de la garganta con un apretón para ir a lavarlo y comerlo el  
  
-Hola Lina ¿ como estas? - susurro la pequeña  
  
-¿ QUE COMO ESTOY!?=!! VETE ERES LA VIVA IMAGEN DE TU HERMANA!!! - grito esta aun conmocionada.- no puedo creerlo. viajare con otra Nagha de pelo corto.. no puedo creerlo esto debe ser una pesadilla.. un mal sueño un... un..- Lina no alcanzo a decir la frase por que..  
  
-JOOOOOOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOO-  
  
-esto no puede estarme pasando.- susurro Lina pegándose con la charola ella sola  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA.....  
  
Para serles sinceros este fic n iba a tener continuación ^^U no me gusto mucho que digamos, pero aquí les viene el capitulo dos.. como lo pidieron , mandan y obedezco así pues.  
  
Muy bien les explicare una cosa Valgarv creció con esa agua ¿ cual era esa agua? , fácil , el agua de la película de Slayers ( no se cual sea) Lina pelea para que le digan en donde se encuentran unos manantiales que hacen crecer las cosas (( la señorita se imagino un pecho tamaño Lorena herrera , o peor aun un pecho tamaño Nagha )) pero aquel rió resulto ser para hacer que las cosas crecieran ósea que si metías aun renacuajo salía una rana ye so fue lo que Lina le dio a Valgarv.. y ya sabrán por que y como se pusieron de acuerdo  
  
Arigatou por los Review , como les he dicho es por lo que escribo , me pidieron una continuación y aquí la tienen asi que si quieren un tercer capitulo ya saben ^^ miren que esto me costo mucho por que no sabia como iba a continuar  
  
Pero una preguntita mas.. ¿ alguien sabe como se le pone formato a una historia? Es que no se como se pone eso de cursiva, negritas y así ¿podrían decirme como se hace para ponerles formato a mis fics? 


	3. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


End file.
